Another Petal Missing
by LightningFFanime1
Summary: Someone important just walked out of your life, yet you have promises and mementos of them. Shall you forget them? Or continue to remember how they effected your life? *dedicated to someone special*
1. Chapter 1

**Another ElsxAi story!**

 **El Gang: Ffs... How long are you going to keep writing these!/**

 **L: This is dedicated to someone.. He recently... committed..**

 **El; OK NOPE NOPE**

 **L: Yeah. This is my take on things. Hope it isn't to much.**

 **Aisha's P.O.V**

Everywhere I went, there was sadness. I couldn't escape it. When someone leaves you, how can you just expect to forget it? It's like that memory of him stayed within your heart.. I couldn't let him go. No matter how much I tried. He continued to exist within me. If only I were there sooner, I wouldn't have to experience this.

My fellow peers have been trying to help me get through this pain, but it hasn't been working. I remained sad for decades, for so it seemed. When you love someone a lot, it's really hard to let them go. How long will I have to wait until I feel at peace? Actually, is there a thing called peace..?

 **Flashback, Aisha's P.O.V**

I waited for him at the sakura tree, eager to see him. It was only a few minutes until I got to see his amazing face... When I saw him, I immediately waved to him. He walked up to me, but there was something in his hands. I couldn't see what it was.

" Elsword," I asked him out of curiousity," Are you okay?"

He looked at me with a smile, but I could tell that his face was hurt. I suddenly had a worried expression on my face. He didn't look right. Not at all.

He sighed softly and spoke," We will always keep our promises right? I need you to answer that for me."

What was he talking about? I knew we had promises from when we first met. He was the hero and I was the sidekick. When I was down, he would cheer me up. When he was down, he would do the same thing that I did for him. What was he saying to me?

I looked at him with a smile," Yeah! I mean, we're suppose to stick together forever right? Because we have that special bond, right?"

"What happens if forever wasn't a thing?"

...What was he saying to me? Did he wanted to break all of the promises we had made? And if that was the case, why? Why was he leaving my side?

"What are you saying," I asked him with a worried tone," is there something that I said? What are you thinking about? Elsword... spill everything."

" I plan to leave you, Aisha."

My heart stopped. Why... Why did he plan to do such a thing? I sank to the ground and loke up at him, tears slowly forming in my eyes.

"Why..." I asked, voice trembling," Did I do anything?! It's the Elgang right?! They don't like y-"

"That's not the reason why I am deciding to leave you. It's more than that. I can't handle things, I wish to be by myself. I continuously want you to know that I am okay though." He revealed the hand that was hidden behind his back, and he held a dagger. He spoke quietly and said with a sigh," This dagger glows, see? That's how you know my soul hasn't left my body. As soon as it goes out..."

I cried as I took it from his hand," D-don't leave me..."

He smiled a light smile an spoke gently," I will be fine Aisha. However, I want you to wear something as well" He took my pinky finger and tied a red string around it. " Don't forget. I'm wearing the same string too, see? This will help us remember our promises to each other." He held up his pinky as well and continued to smile.

Did he know what he was doing?

"Elsword... before you leave my side... do you have any regrets about what you are doing?"

"..." He was quiet for a moment. " It has to be done." He picked up a sakura and I cupped my hands. He placed the sakura in the middle of my cupped hands then walked away.

As he walked away, I plucked a petal and let it drift in the flowing wind.

Just like how my heart felt like it was missing something now, There's a petal missing on this beauty.

 **Probably short... But i thought it was fine...**

 **El: Lightning... Im sowwie T^T**

 **L: Wasn't your fault... He decided to leave me... I won't forget him...**

 **If you guys like this let me know! Until then I suppose...?**

 **~Lightning**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to Arrow-chan3 for making me feel better as I wrote this story!**

 **Now let's get this over with T^T**

...

 **Aisha's P.O.V PAST**

As I watched him walk away, I bit my lip as I tried to hold back my tears. What was elsword thinking? I needed him by my side. My brain told me to tell him something, but I held my breath and said not a word. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I eventually let all of my sadness out.

The others in the Elgang came and magically found me in my sadness. They continuously asked if I was okay, but I never told them the truth. I kept hiding my sadness behind a mask that showed I was happy. I never planned to tell them what was going on with me and Elsword, but I feel like that would come back to haunt me in the future.

And trust me. It did.

 **Aisha's P.O.V, Present**

I came downstairs onto the couch and just relaxed. It's been a few weeks without Elsword being here, and I was missing him like crazy. I never talked about the sword he gave me and the string that I haven't removed ever since he gave it to me. It shall always remain on my finger. Even though I was glad we kept our promises... the fact that he wasn't here bothered me. Even though it has been weeks without him. It's like a piece of my heart has been removed.

Rena, Aka, bitch face, came downstairs and sat right next to me and took the remote. I scooted over and sighed as she took control over the T.V.

"So Aisha," She lightly laughed," how's it like without your lover?"

Lover? Was she insane? I didn't love Elsword... did I?

No..there was no way I loved Elsword. I might've missed him, but I didn't love him. I was confused.. I felt like I did, but I didn't.

I spoke with hesitation in my voice," I don't...l...love Elsword. We are nothing. We are just good friends. You on the other hand, doing Raven 24/7... that's a lover."

She looked angry as hell when I said that. It looks like I hit a nerve. Oh well. She messes with my emotions a lot anyways.

"Whats wrong," I laughed," can't handle someone when a person hurts you? Well bitch-chan, you are as rude as hell anyways. So it wouldn't matter."

She laughed like a maniac for a few seconds. I looked at her as if she was crazy. She stopped after a few moments and just looked at me with this weird... psychopathic stare.

"You must be out of your mind to ever say my name in vain," She said as she scooted closer to me," that's probably the reason why Elsword left your sorry ass."

I have been rude lately... I doubt it was because of me though... He would've told me I was being rude, or so I think... I bit my lip and she laughed again.

"Nothing to say, hm? Looks like I hit someone deep~ You're one to talk Aisha. And what's with that dagger you kept in your room? Why does it glow purple? You get that from Satan or something?"

I looked at her and sighed. She sounded like a real dumbass... Satan... really? I laughed a little because she was fucking hilarious.

That's when I noticed when the others came down and heard us talking about the dagger.

Chung asked," Yeah, that dagger has been sitting there on your night stand for weeks... What purpose does it serve? And why do you have that string tied around your finger? You trying to remember something? I can help you with that-"

" I don't want to talk about it."

Everyone looked at me in shock. I sat up on the couch and averted my gaze towards the floor.

Raven pushed Rena over a little an sat next to me, rubbing my shoulder. He spoke with a calm and concerning voice," Aisha... we're here for you... at least I am. Can you tell us why you are keeping that dagger and string?"

I shook my head and began to cry. I couldn't tell them. It was too painful for me.

I ran upstairs and into my room. I locked the door so no one could bother me and I cried myself to sleep.

Elsword... Come back to me. I can't handle this...

 **And there ya have it.**

 **See ya~!**


End file.
